


Volba obětiny

by SallyPejr



Series: Křídla bohů [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Holmes are Gods, Alternate Universe - Ancient Civilization, Bit of Winglock, Human Sacrifice, Implied Relationships
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jak vlastně došlo k volbě Johna jako obětiny? Povídka Zimní slavnosti z pohledu Sherlocka.





	Volba obětiny

Sherlock je bohem noci, spánku a moudrosti. Občas by si ale přál, aby byl raději bohem hluchoty. Jako například nyní.

Jeho idiotský a vlezlý bratr se opět rozhodl, že mu udělá přednášku o tom, jak má Sherlock vést svůj vlastní život. Momentální téma tohoto mučení? Že prý by si měl Sherlock někoho najít. Absurdní. Jen proto, že si Mycroft šťastně žije s Antheou a s občasnou trojkou s Lestradem, neznamená, že se Sherlock musí ke krku přivázat kámen v podobě – partnera. Úděsná představa.

Posledně, když tohle Mycroft zkoušel, skončilo to krveprolitím. Doslova.

Mycroft vybral někoho z lidí, kdo by se prý k Sherlockovi hodil. Dle Sherlocka a Euros ale vybral jen někoho, o kom si myslel, že bude schopný Sherlocka trochu řídit. Nicméně obětina pro toto se rozhodla, že raději uteče. Bohužel, okolí vnitřní svatyně chrámu, která patří jen bohům, má dost - efektivní obranu, je-li bůh přítomen. Pak stačil krok vedle a – konec.

Naštěstí tato situace Mycrofta na nějakou dobu donutila mlčet na dané téma. Bohužel ne dostatečně dlouho.

A to vedlo k této skoro až typické rodinné situaci, kdy po sobě Mycroft a Sherlock křičí z plných plic, křídla roztažená do široka a ruce gestikulující tak prudce, že je div, že jeden druhého ještě nepraštili. Anthea jen sedí v koutě, křídla elegantně složená na zádech, zatímco si pročítá jakýsi svitek. Svého manžela a švagra ignoruje s efektivností někoho, kdo se s touto situací potýká celé věky. Doslova.

Důkazem toho, jak moc jsou bratři zabraní do boje, budiž to, že si ani jeden nevšiml příchodu jejich sestry.

Euros jen okamžik poslouchá hádku, jednu ruku zabořenou do svých dlouhých neupravených vlasů, než se vrhne vpřed. Rychlostí větru, jehož je paní, přiskočí k Sherlockovi a vytrhne mu z perutí jedno pero, než se rozběhne k oknu a vyhodí ono pero ven.

„Euros!" zahromují oba bratři nevěřícně.

Jejich malá sestřička právě hodila mezi lidi jedno pero z božích křídel. Jedno pero, které v sobě skrývá dost síly na zničení celých měst, pokud lidi nebo kdokoliv jeho energii dokáže správně využít.

„Víš, jaký následek tahle šílenost může mít?" ptá se Mycroft tichým, naštvaným hlasem.

„Myslíš kromě vyřešení vašeho idiotského sporu?" zeptá se Euros bez zájmu, než propluje dveřmi pryč směrem ke svým pokojům.

Sherlock jen zaskučí zoufalstvím, než s teatrálním gestem padne do křesla.

„Ne ty taky. Proč?! Co jsem ti udělal?!" křičí za svou sestrou, ovšem z křesla se nezvedá, aby hledal odpovědi. Ale i tak se jich dočká.

„Je to lepší volba než Mycroftova. Nejsem idiot," donesou se k němu po větru tichá rozesmátá slova.

Zatímco se Mycroft tváří uraženě, Sherlock si založí ruce na prsou a vztekle se mračí na peří svých křídel vedle sebe. Jedno z těch per, zrádce, i když unesený, si teď padá dolů mezi lidi, aby mu vybralo obětinu. Protože Euros mu vybrala – partnera. Nepotřebuje partnera! Vystačí si sám! A pokud náhodou poctí nějaké – pudy, není nic jednoduššího, než se zamaskovat a jít mezi lidi. Jeden melouch sem či tam, kdo si všimne? Ale ne, jeho idiotští sourozenci si nedají říct.

Co má jako teď s tou obětinou dělat?! Většina z nich se rozpadne v prach jen z pouhé boží přítomnosti. Zbytečné plýtvání, i když jde obvykle o idioty. Ale co s tím minimem, co přežijí jeho zjevení? Nepotřebuje nové sluhy, ani nikoho. Stejně nikdy moc dlouho nevydrží.

Tohle je všechno vina jeho sestry! Zpropadení sourozenci.

\- - o - -

Samozřejmě, že Sherlock věděl přesně, kdy se jeho brku dotkla lidská ruka. Ono ukradené pero v sobě stále skrývalo část jeho moci. Taky věděl, že ta první osoba je jeho obětina. Jednak se pera ani za celou dobu nikdo jiný nedotkl a jednak je každý bůh podvědomě spojen s každým místem, které je mu zasvěceno, ať už jde o chrám či strom nebo třeba jen pohár, takže ví, co se s onou věcí nebo uvnitř ní děje. A rozhodně si všimne, když se jeho část dostane do jeho chrámu.

Skvělé. Takže nejen, že Euros padajícím perem vybrala nějakého smrtelníka, ale bylo u toho dost svědků, aby onoho člověka hned zatáhli do jeho chrámu a připravili ho k obětování.

Teď už se tam Sherlock bude muset objevit.

\- - o - -

Vnitřní svatostánek v Chrámu noci je jen větší místnost, která vypadá jako obyčejná ložnice spojená s koupelnou. No, spíše s lázní. To ovšem ví jen Sherlock a jeho obětiny, z nichž touhle dobou už nikdo nežije. Pro lidi venku je vnitřní svatostánek záhadou, kterou neodhalí. Leda by byli obětinami a ty o tomto nepromluví.

Sherlock se zde objevil se západem slunce a začátkem noci.

Ovšem jeho obětina nikde.

Co to má být? Zase nějaký idiot, co se pokouší utéct? Ovšem ne. Podle toho, co Sherlock cítí z pera, tak je brk i jeho momentální nositel blízko. Ale ani jeden se nehýbe.

Sherlock není osobou, která má trpělivost čekat, až se nějaký strachem zkamenělý člověk rozhodne, že vejde do svatostánku. A tak s netrpělivým máchnutím ruky přenese svou obětinu přímo do svatyně. I když tento způsob dopravy má spoustu vedlejších efektů jako zmatenost, zvracení a podobně. Ale koho to zajímá? Sherlocka rozhodně ne. Ten jen chce mít tuhle nepříjemnost za sebou.

Že to nebude mít tak jednoduché, to Sherlockovi došlo, už když se vedle něj objevil spící mladý muž místo těla rozpadajícího se na prach. Tenhle božskou přítomnost přežil. Ale co s ním teď?

Trvalo to jen pár okamžiků, než si Sherlock muže zdedukoval. A co si nevydedukoval, to si jako bůh moudrosti a spánku dokázal získat z mužovi snící mysli. Zklamané ambice. Odvážný. Obětavý. Trpělivý. Ochránce rodiny, i když si to její členové ne vždy zaslouží. Věrný. Inteligentní. Rozhodný. Tvrdohlavý. Čestný. Důvěryhodný. Pohledný. Ten muž je příliš dobrý, aby byl skutečný. Koho mu to Euros našla?

Ztracený v myšlenkách Sherlock přenesl muže – ne, jeho jméno je John, přenesl Johna na postel, než si sedl vedle něj a jen ho pozoroval.

Vážně, předávkovat se odvarem na zklidnění? Směšné. A to chtěl být léčitel. Ovšem nebude to trvat dlouho a muž se probudí. A Sherlock ví naprosto jistě, co s ním udělá. Musí obětinu příjmout a on ví přesně, jakým způsobem to bude tentokrát.

Když se na něj zmatené modré oči konečně podívají, nezaváhá Sherlock ani na okamžik.


End file.
